


Fraser and the Big Bad Bear

by My_Hearts_Song



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - Fandom, due South
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bear (gay slang), Dubious Consent, Fear, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Hearts_Song/pseuds/My_Hearts_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this story on the original Little Red Riding Hood story, written in 1697 by Charles Perrult. In the original tale, it specifically says, "Little Red Riding Hood took off her clothes and got into bed." because the moral has been considered to be: don't get into bed with charming 'wolves' or you will be harmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser and the Big Bad Bear

Benton Fraser was **not** lost. He had travelled these woods for months now, ever since he and his grandparents moved to Discovery Habour. Of course, he had travelled various woods in Nunavut even before he could walk. His grandmother would strap him to her back using the traditional First Nations techniques. Futhermore, the woods he was currently travelling through were not as dense or harsh as the woods in Iglungayut. He could not possibly be lost (and even if he was, his 17 years on this Earth had shown him he should not admit to the failure). 

It was getting dark now and he knew his grandmother would start to worry if he did not return soon. Yet, he also knew the danger of continuously wandering. It would only lead him deeper into the forest and prove more difficult for anyone to find him. He contemplated his chance of survival if he set up shelter for the night, without food or water. Around him, the forest was still and it appeared most of the animals had taken shelter. Glancing at the leaves of the maple above him, he scolded himself for not noticing it earlier. The leaves were flipped, suggesting a major storm was brewing. He must find shelter, quickly.

He searched the surrounding area for somewhere he could hide until the storm was over, but there was nothing. He was beginning to grow frantic when he noticed a light coming from behind a thick brush of trees. He moved towards it, curious.

The small, run-down cabin only made his curiosity grow. There was a lantern growing in the front window and he could see a shadow of a person moving within. 

Shyly, he approached the cabin and knocked on the front door.

A big, burly man with a thick beard and black eyes opened it a minute later. He didn’t say anything in greeting, only stared at Benton as if sizing him up.

Benton cleared his throat nervously. “I’m terribly sorry for the intrusion, sir, but you see, I appear to be lost. There is a storm approaching and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to provide shelter until it has passed.” 

“What’s your name?” the stranger asked gruffly.

“Benton Fraser, sir,” he replied politely.

“How old are you?” the stranger demanded next. 

“I am currently 17 years old, sir,” he said dutifully. He found the line of questioning odd, but he dare not say anything out of respect.

“Come in,” the big man said, turning his body to the side to allow Benton entrance.

“Thank you kindly, sir,” he said gratefully. He had to squeeze past the man to enter into his home. The scent of tobacco, firewood, alcohol and some type of soap surrounded him as he did so. 

He curiously glanced around the small cabin when he was inside, hearing the door slam closed behind him. There was a small cot pressed against the wall, close to a wood stove. The scent of wood burning made his nose twitch in a pleasant way. There was a kettle on top of the stove and he could smell the coffee within it. On the other side of the wood stove, there was a table with a single chair. There was a rifle on the table, so Benton decided this must be the man’s hunting shack. The deer were famous around these parts. 

There was a warmth behind him now, as the man stood close to his back. Benton could feel his breath hitting the back of his neck. 

“What is your name, if you don’t mind my asking,” Benton asked, turning. He discovered the man was closer than Benton initially calculated, for he found himself pressed against a large chest. He felt his cheeks pink as he stepped back slightly. “Terribly sorry, I didn’t realize you were so close.” 

“John MacDonald,” the man replied. He made no mention to Benton’s second statement or how close they had been. “Want some coffee?”

“That would be very nice, thank you,” Benton replied. He glanced around for some place to sit, but found the only places where either the bed, the floor or the one chair by the table. He decided to remain standing until invited to sit wherever the man thought acceptable. This was his home, after all, and Benton would hate to be rude.

John poured some coffee into a camping mug made of tin and handed it to Benton, eyeing him slightly. Benton accepted the mug with a nod of thanks and a smile. The coffee was strong and he was used to having milk with his, but he didn’t complain. It was generous of the man to offer part of his supplies to Benton. 

John moved over to the bed and sat down. “Come ‘ere and take a load off. ‘M sure ya must be tired, wandering ‘round the forest.” 

“Yes, I am quite tired. Thank you.” He wandered closer to the bed and sat a respectable distance from John. 

There was a comfortable silence while Benton drank his coffee and John seemed to watch Benton.

“You’re a pretty boy, ain’t cha?” he asked suddenly.

Benton started and glanced over. “Pardon me, I don’t think I understand,” he said, bewildered. 

“You’re a pretty boy. Ya look like a pretty boy,” John said, clarifying but confusing at the same time.

“Oh...well, um, thank you?” Benton wasn’t sure how to respond, but it kind of felt like a compliment and you thank people when they compliment you. 

John smiled, a wide grin exposing his surprising well-groomed teeth. In Benton’s experience, most hunters did not have proper dental hygiene but this John seemed to take excellent care of himself. “You’re welcome.”

Benton nodded slightly, sent a small polite smile John’s way, and looked somewhere else. He felt jittery all of a sudden and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the coffee or the way John was staring at him.

“Ya got pretty eyes,” John said, his big voice changing. Benton noticed the change in tone and tried to place it, but it eluded him.

“Oh...thank you.” No one had ever complimented his eyes before.

“And ya got a pretty face,” John continued and he moved closer to Benton.

“Um...thank you,” Benton sent John an uncertain smile and he felt his heart-rate pick up. 

He felt John arm brush against his arm, the course hair tickling him. “Sweet, pretty lips too. Bet you taste nice,” John’s voice felt like it was vibrating through him. 

Benton didn’t know how to respond. His face felt flushed and he wasn’t sure if he should leave. He kind of liked how John was looking at him, how John’s voice sounded like it was meant just for him, and how he could feel how warm John’s skin was, but he was scared of it at the same time.

“You done your coffee?” John asked, pulling Benton from his thoughts. 

He had been squeezing the mug between his hands unconsciously. There was a mouthful of coffee left, so Benton dutifully swallowed it down before handing the mug to John. He followed John’s movements with his eyes as John moved over to a small sink just beside the door and placed the mug in it. His lungs felt tight and he knew something was about to happen but he didn’t know what and he didn’t know if he should be scared or excited or if he should leave or stay. Thunder boomed outside the cabin and then the rain started gushing out of the sky, hitting the cabin’s roof like horse’s hooves. 

John came over and sat beside him again, much too close to be easily justified. “Let me taste how sweet ya are, Benton,” he murmured, leaning towards the teenager. 

Benton had kissed before. There was a First Nations girl in the 9th grade who had pressed herself against him and captured his mouth before he even knew what was happening. But this kiss, this glide of lips with this older man in an isolated cabin, it felt entirely different. Of course, there was the physical difference. John’s beard moved across his cheeks and chin, while John’s strong arms snaked their way around his waist. But the difference was so much more than gender and physical sensation. John was obviously much more experienced than Erika and more confident. He captured Benton’s mouth with a purpose and manipulated his lips in a way Benton was only vaguely aware of. But the biggest difference was how Benton responded. With Erika, he had blushed and offered polite excuses and ran home, never to speak of it again. This kiss, however, he did not feel any need whatsoever to run away. 

In fact, his body arched closer to John and his hands moved, settling on John’s arms, and the intensity of it all made a rather shameless noise escape his throat. John’s arms tightened around his waist in response and he felt himself being lifted, as easily as a doll. John settled Benton on his lap without breaking the kiss and Benton was starting to feel a little dizzy. Benton pulled his mouth away, suddenly desperate for air to calm his spinning mind. He blinked a few times, eyes clouded, and found a shock of what he could only describe as pleasure move through his body as he noticed the intensely predatory look on John’s face.

“You got a pretty little body, boy,” John said, his voice taking on a growling quality. He ran a large hand down Benton’s side. 

Startled and embarrassed to discover he was aroused, Benton blushed and squirmed a little on the older man’s lap. He felt something hard pressing into the bottom of his thigh and he glanced down out of instinct to see what it was. His face reddened further when he realized it was John’s penis. 

“You ever been touched, Benton?” John asked. Benton was surprised to see his face had softened a little bit and John was smiling at him like he could tell exactly what Benton was thinking. 

“Um, no, sir,” Benton mumbled quietly, embarrassed and confused and overwhelmed by everything happening to him right now. 

John’s hand fell down to his thigh, which he started petting like how Benton’s grandmother pet their cat. “Now, just take a breath, alright? I’m gonna touch you, but it ain’t gonna feel good if you don’t relax,” it almost sounded like a warning, but there was no threat written on John’s face.

“Okay,” Benton whispered. He moved his hands from John’s thick arms to his shoulders, cautiously, and bit his lip. He wanted John to kiss him again.

“Gets awful lonely up here,” John mentioned casually. His hand kept moving over Benton’s thigh, rubbing up and down the outside of it. Every time, it seemed to move closer to his hip. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Benton managed to gasp.

John smiled at him, amused. “You could help me feel less lonely,” he offered. The hand resting on Benton’s back lowered to cup his ass. 

Benton swallowed thickly, blushing more than he ever had in his entire life, and nodded slowly. He was aware, in the back of his mind, he shouldn’t be doing this. This didn’t seem to matter, however, when John squeezed his ass and grinned at him. His dick was throbbing in his pants. 

Finally, John kissed him again and Benton accepted his tongue into his mouth. Benton felt clumsy and awkward and inexperienced with the way John expertly licked  
into his mouth and made his stomach clench with pleasure. But John didn’t seem to mind how little Benton had to contribute to the kiss.

Benton made a needy noise he wasn’t even aware he could make, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed. He just wanted more and when John’s hand rubbed up the inside of his thigh to rest on his dick, he just about jumped out of his skin. He was panting into John’s mouth and leaning closer to his muscled body and wanting more. 

John shifted his weight underneath Benton and then the warmth of his body was gone. Benton opened his eyes to realize he was being moved, and John was coaxing his body into lying on his back on the bed. It felt hard underneath his back but he had slept on worst. Besides, his grandmother had taught him to never complain.  
John laid down on top of him, but he kept his arms out to hold some of his body weight. Benton was grateful; he might have felt crushed if John hadn’t. But the weight of him was still there and he lowered his hips. Benton gasped with the sudden pressure he felt and his hips bucked upwards, trying to get more friction. John smirked at him.

“Gonna take your clothes off, see this pretty body of yours,” John told him. Benton nodded and raised his arms as John pulled his shirt up. John had to move off him to get at his trousers. Benton was vaguely embarrassed when John pulled them down to expose the way his dick tented his briefs, but then John smirked at him and rubbed him a little bit and he was too blitzed out to care. John kept rubbing his dick through his briefs while he worked Benton’s pants off, having to stop only when he realized he would need to take Benton’s boots off to undress him fully. But Benton stared at the ceiling, trying to regulate his breathing, while John worked at his clothes. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It was like a dream, only not, because he had never had a dream like this.

He was naked. John climbed over his body and off the bed. Benton watched him, confused, but he understood when John started removing his shirt. He watched as the thick muscles were revealed and thick patches of hair, almost like fur, fascinated him. He wondered what it would feel like. But then John dropped his jeans and Benton was taught to never take the Lord’s name in vain but ohmyGod. All efforts to regulate his breathing were gone and he felt like he was hyperventilating. He knew it was rude to stare and he really shouldn’t be staring at John’s penis like this but it was just...it was just...

His thoughts scattered as John climbed on top of him again, naked skin on naked skin, and a throaty groan escaped him. John’s thick chest hair tickled him and he found himself squirming, trying to get closer, and there there _there_. 

John laughed, a soft chuckle. “Hey now, don’t get too excited. Want you to wait ‘til I’m inside you.” His tone was warm, but very steady, and Benton wondered how he could be so calm when Benton felt like his entire body was made of fire and John was the water he needed to stop burning. 

Benton surged forward and pressed his lips to John’s desperately. John smiled against his lips and kissed him with a controlled passion that made Benton see stars. 

“Hey, I only got lotion, so it might be sticky, alright?” John said.

“Lotion?” Benton mumbled, confused, wanting John’s mouth on him again.

John huffed slightly. “You stay here, be right back,” he said, placing a firm hand on Benton’s stomach when he stood up. Benton shivered from the sudden cold. As he watched John walk to the other side of the room, he could still hear the rain pelting the roof and it calmed him down a little bit, though he still felt a little bit crazy with lust. 

John came back with this lotion bottle and moved Benton’s legs over a little bit. Benton tried to move his legs the way John was showing him, but he suspected he wasn’t being helpful. His suspicions were confirmed when John sent him an annoyed look. He stopped moving, feel embarrassed now. “Just bend your knees up,” John instructed, pushing at his calves. Benton did and then John spread his legs and moved between them. “Now, push your legs a little higher,” John said, and when Benton moved uncertainly, John continued, “Yeah, just like that. I got you.” 

Benton’s knees were pressed up close to his chest. John smirked as he admired the view. “Now stay like that. Gotta prep your little virgin hole,” he said, his own dick throbbing with anticipation. The boy was gonna be so tight around him. 

Benton watched as John squirted some lotion on his fingers, wondering what was going on. His eyes widened when he felt John poke at his entrance. “Um...” he choked, his body tensing.

“C’mon, boy, you gotta relax or this’ll hurt,” John said and grabbed Benton’s dick again. The boy’s hips jerked and he gave a wanton moan. John watched him until he thought Benton was relaxed enough and he shoved a finger inside the teenager. Benton squealed in shock. His eyes widened as he felt the thick finger in his passage. It was uncomfortable and once again, he found himself wondering if he should be here, if he should be doing this. He felt scared.

But before he had the chance to mention anything, another finger was joining the first and they were moving inside him, thrusting into him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, he was scared, and he didn’t know what to do. He was naked with this older man he barely knew and he was going to have sex. The knowledge sent his heart stuttering and it wasn’t out of pleasure. 

Then there was a third finger, thick inside him, and the man spread them inside Benton’s body, stretching him in ways Benton wasn’t sure was supposed to happen. He gasped as they were removed, relieved, but then the man shoved them in again. It burned, the sudden intrusion, and he squirmed to get away from it. 

“You like that, boy?” the man asked, smirking at him. Benton only stared, gasping for breath, unable to speak, to tell him to stop, to say no. 

But then the man pulled his fingers out and Benton thought maybe he understood, could see the fear on Benton’s face. John moved to lay on top of Benton again, with Benton spread out beneath him. He kissed the teenager and Benton threw his arms around the man’s shoulders as he kissed back. This part he liked, he liked the kissing, but he didn’t want John’s fingers inside him anymore. He found some of his fear going away as he lost himself with John’s kisses. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” John growled at him. Benton hummed quietly and pulled John’s face down again for another kiss. John obliged, but it was over quickly and he went looking for the lotion again. Benton’s fear came back. He didn’t want John’s fingers in him again but he couldn’t find any words and he felt paralyzed. He was panting, his lungs screaming at him, and his heart beat double time in his chest.

He was relieved when John didn’t put his fingers in him again, but moved over him and gave him another kiss. But then John placed his hands on Benton’s thighs and pressed them up on his chest more and Benton could feel the slick head of John’s dick pressing into him. “No,” he said, frantic, but John kissed him roughly and kept moving into Benton. 

Benton felt the thick dick stretching him open and it was worse than the fingers, it was worse, and he groaned in protest, and his hole was screaming in pain, and he pressed his hands to John’s chest, trying to push him away, trying to make him stop, but the dick just kept pushing into him. He cried out as it filled him completely and he felt John’s balls pressed against his ass. 

“Fuck, boy, so fucking tight around me, feel so good,” John groaned against his skin. He kissed Benton again, and Benton let him, hoping it would distract him from the pain. He lost himself in John’s mouth and felt himself relaxing a little bit. He discovered when he relaxed, it didn’t hurt quite as much. Experimentally, he forced his mind into a comforting mantra his grandmother had taught him and his muscles started relaxing completely. Yes, it was better, the dick pressed inside of him wasn’t hurting as much.

John pulled out and thrust into him and as soon as he started, he didn’t stop, just repeating the thrusting motion over and over and over. 

Benton closed his eyes and repeated the mantra to keep his muscles relaxed.

But his eyes popped open as John’s dick twisted in a pleasant way. It...It felt _good_. John noticed the way Benton had gasped and kept thrusting into the spot Benton liked. 

Soon, Benton found himself moaning and yes, it felt good, it felt great, he didn’t want it to stop, _yes!_ His hips moved in time with John’s and he felt the way John’s chest hair tickled his chest and his body stopped protesting the intrusion. His dick started taking an interest again and became erect.

There wasn’t much after that. John had started making these almost pained noises and he had touched Benton’s dick until Benton ejaculated. Then John ejaculated inside of Benton and it was over. 

He lay there after, curled up against John, and listened to the rain hit the roof. Sleep started clawing at the edge of his mind, while his body was once again screaming in protest from the intrusion of John’s dick. And he couldn’t help thinking: _what have I done?_

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Benny...” Vecchio murmured, his dark eyes sympathetic. “ _That’s_ how you lost your virginity?”

“Yes, Ray, it is,” he replied casually. 

“Do you realize how fucked up that is?” 

Benton gave him an odd look, then a smile. He realized Ray was feeling sorry for him. He didn’t want anyone to feel pity for him. It was a useless emotion. Instead, he simply squeezed Ray’s waist tighter and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Yes, Ray, I do.”

Ray rested his head on top of Benny’s and rubbed a comforting hand down his back. “You know you can always say no to me, right?” he murmured.

Benton sighed. “Yes, Ray.”

He decided it would be best if he didn’t tell Ray about how John had shoved him out of the cabin as soon as he awoke or how he had wandered home, his ass screaming in protest, only to spend the next year thinking about what happened. 

But in the end, he didn’t regret it. Without John, he would not have realized he was attracted to men. If he had not realized he was attracted to men, he wouldn’t have recognized his feelings for Ray. 

And if he hadn’t met Ray, he thought with a smile, he would never have known how amazing sharing your body with someone can be. 

-Fin-


End file.
